Before The Anomalies
by SeddieKress
Summary: This is my first story. This is a story before the ARC. Jess and Becker are teens and meet each other. They soon begin to fall in love. Introducing Jess' twin brothers: who always cause trouble, Sam: Becker's Twin Sister, Denise: Jess', Becker's and Sam's Best friend and Noah: Sam and Becker's Dad. Jecker!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if its rubbish. I'm addicted with Jecker so this is a Jecker story. By the way this story starts out when Jess and Becker are children. POV stand for ****P****oint ****O****f ****V****iew if you didn't know. :D **

**Just pretend that Jess and Becker are the same age, 13, I know they're not but just pretend for this story. ;) And Jess' brothers are 10 years old.**

**Before The Anomalies**

**Chapter 1**

**Jess's POV**

Grrrrrrrr. Why did my parents have to make me and my brothers' move to Leeds? They say 'It's ok, you'll make new friend and you can still talk to you old friends'. Well how come my parents never let me call my friends. And my friends never call me, including Samantha; NEVER call her that though she'll be angry at you for weeks, personal experience! We've been friends since we were 2 years old.

My brothers, who are twins – Nathan & Wilson, decided to put my laptop under a car so I've got nothing to do. It's sooo boring here as well. ONLY old people live on my street and the only school round here is for like rich people, it costs £10,000 just to attend, per MONTH. So we have to get up every school day at 5:00am!

The only good thing is that I told my ex-boyfriend that I'm leaving Ireland to go to Leeds a couple of weeks earlier and a week before I left I found out that he was cheating on me, so I broke up with him.

-A Week Later-

Nothing Much happened last week, apart from finding out some people are moving in, in a few weeks and I got revenge on my brothers. What, just 'cause I'm a girly girl I can't get revenge. Trust me I've done a lot of revenge plans in my life. I made my brothers think there computer was hacked.

**I hope that was**** good. If you like it review so I know whether to carry on to do another chapter.**

**Kirsty xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank You for the reviews.**

**In 1 of the reviews someone said how 13 was too young to have a boyfriend and I just wanted to say that it's not that young. I had a boyfriend but he broke up with me because I wouldn't delete a song on my phone. I'm sorry if you think it's too young.**

**Before The Anomalies**

**Chapter 2**

**Becker's POV**

I had to move to Leeds because parents just got divorced. They fought all the time and my mom is literally rich. I took my dad side and mum told us to pack. I lock myself in my room but my mum got me out 'cause she a firewoman.

So here I am, on my new street – Bacon Lane. Me, dad and my twin sis Samantha (NEVER call her that though; she'll punch you in the face, Trust Me, personal experience) get out of the car. "Hilary, Sama- Sam, you two go meet the neighbours. Look I know there old people living on this street, but you never know there may be children your age" Dad tells us.

"Common Sam, let's go meet the neighbours" I say, sarcastically happy. Sam didn't pick up on the sarcasm asked "Why are you so happy about this?" "I was being sarcastic" I respond. "Of course you were" Sam argued back. We walk up and ring number 8 door bell.

**Jess' POV**

*DING DONG*

"Jess, can you get that? I'm cleaning the goo off my car" Mum asked, giving Nathan & Wilson a glare. "No, I'm trying to ring Sam" I say annoyed. "Just get the door or you're banned from the TV." Mum threatened. "Uhhh"

I open the door and the first person I see is Sam. I pull her into a tight hug.

**What do you think? If you like it, review.**

**Kirsty xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank You for the reviews.**

**Before The Anomalies**

**Chapter 3**

**Last Time:**

*DING DONG*

"Jess, can you get that? I'm cleaning the goo off my car" Mum asked, giving Nathan & Wilson a glare. "No, I'm trying to ring Sam" I say annoyed. "Just get the door or you're banned from the TV." Mum threatened. "Uhhh"

I open the door and the first person I see is Sam. I pull her into a tight hug.

**Jess' POV**

OMG! Sam's here. "Why are you here and why didn't you answer my calls and who's that?" I ask pointing to the boy in a black top and jeans.

**Sam's POV**

"Oh. This is Hilary-" I start to say. "Samantha, if you call me Hilary one more time I will take your laptop. Name's Becker" Hilary interrupted. I growled. How dare he call me my full name! "What did you just say?"

**Jess' POV**

This won't be pretty. Last time I called Sam, Samantha she ignored me for a month. I wonder what will happen to Becker. He is rather cute. Uhhh, Jess what are you saying you've only just met the guy.

**Becker's POV**

"I said Samantha" I respond. "Remember what happened last time you called me that, In case you forgot I punched you in the face! I will happily do it again!" Sam threatened. "And if YOU call me Hilary one more time, I'll shoot you with dad's gun!" I threatened. In the corner of my eye I see Jess' eye widen. "Wh-why does your dad have a gun?" Jess asked. I'm guessing she is scared, she looks kinda cute. No, I can't think that, I've only just met her. "Our dad was in the Army" Sam says. "Anyway, Why are you here and why didn't you answer my calls?" Jess asked. I'm guessing the last question was for Sam, since me and Jess have just met. "Our mum kicked me, Becker and dad out so we've moved out and I was packing so I couldn't answer my phone" Sam tells her. Just as we were about to go two boys, who looked exactly the same, came running out of Jess' house. "Nathan, give me the TV remote!" One boy screamed to the other, who I'm guessing was Nathan. "What ya gonna do, Wilson. Tell mum" Nathan said to the other kid, Wilson. "Nathan give me the remote and Wilson stop screaming like an idiot, or I'll hack your computer again!" Jess Threatened. Nathan and Wilson stop dead in their tracks. "That was YOU!" Nathan asked shocked. "Up top girl" Sam says and they hi5. "GIVE ME THE REMOTE!" Jess yells. God, I didn't expect that. They give her the remote and run into the house. "Jess, do you wanna come to our house?" Sam asked. "Sure. MUM I'M GOING OUT. Wilson, here's the remote" Jess says. Jess slams her front door shut and we go to mine and Sam's house.

**What do you think? If you like it, review.**

**Kirsty xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank You for the reviews.**

**Before The Anomalies**

**Chapter 4**

**Last Time:**

"Jess, do you wanna come to our house?" Sam asked. "Sure. MUM I'M GOING OUT. Wilson, here's the remote" Jess says. Jess slams her front door shut and we go to mine and Sam's house.

**Jess' POV**

As we walked to Sam and Becker's house I started to wonder if Becker felt left out because me and Sam were just talking.

"So Becker, what do you like?" I ask. "Guns, dinosaurs" Becker replied. "I love dinosaurs. They're so cool." I say.

**Becker's POV**

God, I never thought that any of Sam's friends are cool, but Jess is awesome. She loves dinosaurs and chocolate. I mean who doesn't love chocolate. Sam, that's who. HOW CAN SAM HATE CHOCOLATE! Ok, I guess everyone hates something, I hate popcorn.

When we get to mine and Sam's, I go to the living room and watch 'Walking With Dinosaurs'. Jess was talking about the different types of dinosaurs and I was talking about shooting the most dangerous ones. Sam wasn't that interested so she was on her phone.

**Two Weeks Later**

**Sam's POV**

Jess comes round every day. I find it very irritating because whenever Jess and Becker are in the same room they flirt with each other, but they don't realise the others flirting with them.

Here's how I KNOW that Jess and Becker like each other.

Becker calls Jess, Jessica. She hates that name but DOESN'T mind when Becker calls her that.

When we went to the cinema, Becker bought Jess' food and drinks and made me pay for mine.

When girls start flirting with Becker, Jess gets jealous and when boys start flirting with Jess, Becker gets jealous (Becker NEVER gets jealous).

Whenever Jess looks at Becker she gets a twinkle in her eyes.

Becker ALWAYS tries to talk to Jess.

So I know that Jess and Becker like each other and I'm gonna get them together. I just need some help. I'll ask...

**I need your help. Who do you think Sam should ask?**

**A) Nathan And Wilson**

**B) Becker And Sam's Dad**

**C) All Three**

**D) New Character **

**What do you think? If you like it, review.**

**Kirsty xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank You for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated earlier. I had school.**

**Before The Anomalies**

**Chapter 5**

**Last Time:**

So I know that Jess and Becker like each other and I'm gonna get them together. I just need some help. I'll ask...

**Sam's POV**

...My dad. But I'll need some more help so I'll ask mine, Jess and Becker's friend, Denise. Denise and I always talk about how cute they are together. Denise is a bit more of a tomboy than me. She's also in Jess and Becker's classes that I'm not in.

**The Next Day**

*BEEP BEEP*

Uhhh, I forgot it was school today. I turn off my alarm on my phone, get up and go to the bathroom. Becker's in the bathroom so I end up bashing on the door, yelling "Get out of the bathroom, I'm taking all your toy guns!" I yell, walking to get the guns. Then Becker comes running out of the bathroom his toothbrush in his hand. He runs up to his guns and says "It's ok, daddy's here. I wouldn't ever let that" Pointing at me "hurt you. And Sam there NOT toys" I just roll my eyes, ignoring him and run to the bathroom before he can get back. I hear him groaning when I close the door.

When I come out, Becker runs in. I go downstairs and dad made toast. I decided that I will ask dad if he wants to help me get Jess and Becker together, as we usually hang out with dad. So when I know Becker can't hear us I ask dad "you know Becker and Jess and them you know-" "them liking each other. I know, don't think I haven't noticed it" He interrupts. "Yeah and I wanted to know if you would help me get them together" I ask. "Yeah, sure. I want to see Becker happy" Yes now I've just got to ask Denise and we will be the... We'll think of a name later.

**What do you think? If you like it, review.**

**Kirsty xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank You for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated earlier. I had school and I've been ill. Next week's my last week at school. YES!**

**Before The Anomalies**

**Chapter 6**

**Last Time:**

Yes now I've just got to ask Denise and we will be the... We'll think of a name later.

**Sam's POV**

**At School**

I get to Form, with Jess and Becker, a little late because we had to take Jess' brothers to school and they wouldn't get ready. I take my seat next to Denise, Jess next to Ella and Becker next to Leo. After the register we got to talk so I ask Denise "Do you want to help me and my dad get Jess and Becker together?" "Sure, we can be called 'Ranga Jecker Roo' because Jecker is a mix of Jess and Becker's name and ranga and roo because so no one knows what we're on about" Denise says. "Great name. So the first meetings tomorrow at my house, because Becker's going to the gym" I tell her. We talked about home life, homework and Jess and Becker (Or Jecker as Denise likes to call it). Then the bell rang telling us it's our first lesson.

**A/N: "Form" is like registration in high school in England.**

**Sorry it's short.**

**What do you think? If you like it, review.**

**Kirsty xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank You for the reviews. Here is a virtual gift ** **. Sorry I haven't updated earlier. I've been busy.**

**Before The Anomalies**

**Chapter 7**

**Last Time:**

"Sure, we can be called 'Ranga Jecker Roo' because Jecker is a mix of Jess and Becker's name and ranga and roo because so no one knows what we're on about" Denise says. "Great name. So the first meetings tomorrow at my house, because Becker's going to the gym" I tell her. We talked about home life, homework and Jess and Becker (Or Jecker as Denise likes to call it). Then the bell rang telling us it's our first lesson.

**Sam's POV**

**The Next Day**

**After School**

Me, Denise and Dad are all sat around the kitchen table, coming up with an idea to get Jess and Hil together. "How about we stick them in a room and lock the door forcing them to admit their feelings" Dad suggests. "That's a good idea but they might notice something" Denise says. "True. I know. You two could film us when I'm yelling at them when they're flirting and make them admit. Then if they deny it later we've got it filmed" I say. "That's a great idea." Dad and Denise say. "Now let's put our plan into action!" I say. "RANGA JECKER ROO" We all yell and we do our hand shake.

**Sorry it's short.**

**What do you think? If you like it, review.**

**Kirsty xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated earlier. This is going to be the last chapter. **

**DISCLAMER (Just remembered I haven't done one of these yet):**

**ME: Becker, tell everyone I don't own Primeval and any of the characters apart from my own.**

**BECKER: Why?**

**ME: I will shoot Jess with this EMB.**

**BECKER: You wouldn't dare.**

**ME: *Points EMB at Jess' head***

**BECKER: Ok, ok. Kirsty doesn't own Primeval and any of the characters apart from her own.**

**ME: *Lowers EMB* Thank you, now bring on the Jecker.**

**Before The Anomalies**

**Chapter 8**

**Last Time:**

"Now let's put our plan into action!" I say. "RANGA JECKER ROO" We all yell and we do our hand shake.

**Sam's POV**

**The Next Day**

**After School**

"Jess, you coming to our house tonight?" I ask. "Yeah, sure." He says. I quickly send a text to Denise. "Who ya texting?" Becker asks. "Just telling dad that Jess is coming over" I lie. "Jess comes over almost every day and she's coming for the sleepover tonight, who are you really texting?" Becker asks. I guess I will have to say the truth. "I was texting Denise about the sleepover tonight, just making sure she can come" I say. What, you didn't think I would say the whole truth did you? Well what I said was true. I did text Denise and she is coming to our sleepover but that's not what I texted her about.

**Denise's POV**

Me and Noah, Sam's Dad, are getting everything ready when I get text from Sam

**To: Denise**

**From: Sam**

**We're walking back, do you have everything ready?**

I send a text back.

**To: Sam**

**From: Denise**

**Almost done. Don't act suspicious. **

The reason why I am here before them is because Noah gave me a lift back to get ready. We have the camera set up and Noah's making tea.

**Becker's POV**

Sam's acting really weird. For starters, she said that she's texting dad about Jess coming round. 1, Jess always comes round and 2, Sam never texts dad to let him know. She up to something and I'm going to find out what it is. Anyway can't wait for the sleepover (By the way I'm also invited to the sleepover) and seeing Jess in her PJ's. What, I'm a teenager boy with hormones, don't blame me.

**Jess' POV**

I can't wait for the sleepover. I look over at Becker. God, he's sooo hot. Anyway, I've got it all planned out.

**List Of Things To Do At The Sleepover**

**Me, Sam, Denise and Becker watch the new episode of walking with dinosaurs.**

**Go on Wii Party.**

**Have different competitions.**

**See who can stay up the longest.**

**In the morning, whoever fell asleep first has to eat ONLY mustard for the whole day.**

Yep, I've got it all planned out. When we reach Sam's and Becker's house and open the door we see Denise already here. "Denise, how did you get here before us?" I ask. "My mum picked me up and dropped me off here. She also got you're things, Jess" Denise said, pointing to my Hi-5 bag I had from when I was little. My mum really knows how to embarrass me. Then Becker walks past. "Nice Bag!" He says jokily. Great, now he's going to think I'm a freak.

**9.00 PM**

**Denise's POV**

We are all in our PJ now and we are doing the second thing on Jess' list. Playing on Wii Party. Sam has now won that board game thing on it 5 times in a row.

We are now having a staring competition, well Jess and Becker are. They both blink at the same time and say "Yes, I've won". And they start arguing / flirting over who won. I get Noah and he comes into the room. I get my phone out and put it on camera and start filming. Then, when Jess and Becker's voices get higher, Sam yells "Ok, stop flirting. And don't say you weren't flirting because everyone knows you two like each other, so just shut up and kiss already!". They both turn bright red and then say simultaneously "Do you like me?" and nod their heads. Then Becker walks up to Jess and kisses her, right on the lips. "Jess, would you like to be my girlfriend and go on a date sometime" Becker asks. "Yes I would" Jess replies, kissing him again. "RANGA JECKER ROO" Me, Sam and Noah yell. They stop kissing and Becker asks "What?!". "We all Teamed together to get you two together" I say pointing to Sam and Noah. "What is Jecker though?" Jess asks confused. "A combination of yours and Becker's name. You know Jess and Becker. Jecker" Sam says. "Shouldn't it be Jilary. You know Jess and Hilary" Jess says. Becker starts to growl while Jess runs. "Jess, get back here." Becker yells while Me, Sam and Noah laugh.

**So that was the last chapter. I have done a poll on what story I should write next on my Authors page. Please check it out.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Kirsty xx**


End file.
